Ni periscope, ni periscopa
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ¿Conocéis el vídeo viral de la madre que pillo a sus hijas en el Periscope? Pues tenemos esa escena pero con Enjolras y su madre.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo sólo temo que su fantasma me atormente por escribir estas cosas.**_

* * *

 **Ni Periscope, ni Periscopa.**

—Así que tenemos que unirnos para poder enfrentarnos a los que nos oprimen. En nuestros institutos o centros de estudios.

Enjolras se encontraba en la cama con una mesita portátil enfrente de él. A ambos lados, sus dos mejores amigos, Combeferre y Courfeyrac. En los últimos meses, Enjolras había empezado a hacer vídeos y directos en los que hablaba acerca de la actualidad política de Francia, dando consejos y hablando acerca de la movilización. De vez en cuando, sus amigos se unían a él, como aquel día en el que por la aplicación de Periscope los tres respondían a las preguntas de la gente que solía verles.

La tarde transcurría con normalidad, hasta que sin previo aviso la señora de Enjolras, la madre del joven rubio, irrumpió en la habitación profiriendo unos gritos los cuales no eran normales en una señora tan fina como era ella.

— ¡Ya me estás cansando! ¡Ya me estás cansando con tus tonterías! —La vena del cuello se le estaba hinchando tanto que Courfeyrac temió que en cualquier momento fuera a reventar la cadena que llevaba. Los tacones repiqueteaban por el suelo de mármol a pasos agigantados hasta donde los jóvenes habían dispuestos del móvil para arrebatárselos ante la mirada de Enjolras, el cual no sabía a qué venía aquello.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Es sólo Periscope! —No era como si estuvieran haciendo nada malo. ¿En contra de las ideas de sus padres que no les gustaba que su hijo, un simple adolescente que todavía no sabía ni freírse un huevo, fuera un rojo que leía a Marx antes que a Keyne? Sí. Pero nada malo.

— ¡Ni Periscope, ni hostias! —Esta vez fue Combeferre quien enmudeció porque nunca había escuchado a aquella señora decir tacos. Se notaba que debía estar enfadada, aunque no entendía el motivo. — ¡Un tío con la polla al aire! ¡Eso es lo que hay en estos sitios! ¡Un tío ahí en medio enseñando la polla! ¡Y yo que creía que mi hijo no podía caer más bajo!

Combeferre miró a Courfeyrac sin saber qué decir a aquello, mientras Enjolras salía tras su madre intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que los demás usuarios de la aplicación hicieran. A la vez que intentaba explicarle que no hay nada de malo en enseñar el cuerpo, porque no era ningún delito y era solo carne.

Intentar hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo sólo sirvió para que la señora de Enjolras se cabrease aún más, si es que podía, y ya no sólo sus amigos temiesen por la cadena a punto de explotar, sino también por la vena de la frente que empezaba a hincharse.

Si Courfeyrac no temiese por la vida social y activista de su amigo, posiblemente le hubiese dicho a ésta que "ve, señora, como todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas somos un poco rojos". Sin embargo, simplemente salió de la casa detrás de Combeferre, al tiempo que Enjolras subía a su dormitorio para destrozar el poco papel de pared que quedaba y que ya tan poco le representaba.

* * *

—Y ahí se jodió tu carrera como youtuber. —Courfeyrac terminó de contar aquella historia antes de darle un trago a su jarra de cerveza.

—Mi madre no dejó que tuviera un móvil con cámara hasta que no entré en la universidad, y porque ya sólo había esos teléfonos. —Sin duda alguna, a Enjolras no le parecía tan divertido porque él había sido quien tuvo que sufrir que su madre quitara todos los pestillos de la casa por temor a que su hijo fuera un pervertido.

Frente al trío de amigos, nuevos que se habían ido sumando a medida que terminaba los años de institutos y comenzaban los de universidad. Y al fondo Grantaire. Grantaire descojonándose junto a Bahorel.

El anarquista y el cínico compartiendo chistes, historias de borracheras o simplemente comentarios inapropiados. Enjolras normalmente los dejaría, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que su yo adolescente fuera un objeto de bromas de sus amigos, por muy amigos que fueran.

— ¿Qué ocurre por ahí? —Puso aquella voz que le salía en las reuniones cuando deseaba que todos se callasen y siempre había un grupito que hablaba, grupito casualmente siempre formado por Grantaire y Bahorel.

—Nada, nada. —Grantaire negó con la mano mientras le daba un trago a la botella, aunque de un modo distinto que Coufeyrac.

Grantaire siempre parecía que besaba la botella.

—Estábamos calculando una cosa. —Bahorel continuó entre risas, que sólo lograba que Grantaire riera aun más aun con la boquilla de la botella en la boca. —Y es que creemos que por aquella época hacíamos retos en Periscope.

— Retos en Periscope. —El tono de Enjolras era indescifrarle, se quedaba a medio camino entre una pregunta y un simple comentario.

Por el contrario, Courfeyrac que había oído algo de esos retos le dedicó una mirada a Combeferre por detrás de Enjolras.

—Sí, ya sabes. Nos proponíamos retos. —Las risas ya hacían que Enjolras empezara a perder la paciencia y esa vena en el cuello, herencia materna, comenzaba a latir. —Casi siempre acabábamos enseñando la polla.

Aquellas últimas palabras de Grantaire provocaron en el rubio un leve tic en el parpado. ¿Por qué tenía que juntarse con gente como aquella? ¿Por qué no podía tener camaradas normales, como el grupo de Avignon? No. Él tenía que tener a esos dos dentro del grupo. Gente que en su juventud se dedicaban a enseñar la polla en la red por retos.

—O sea, que la madre de Enjolras le podría haber visto la polla a R. —La relación fue hecha por Courfeyrac, en vista de que parecía que ninguno deseaba hacerla. Era una relación muy necesaria, aunque la mirada que le dedicó Enjolras no dijera lo mismo.

—O no. En aquel entonces todo el mundo hacía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, la posibilidad estaba ahí.


End file.
